Everything changes
by btvsangel
Summary: Prophecies are given, promises are made, dreams are broken and things change forever. How come it is nothing ever comes out as you plan? And she was sent there to make everything better, but some people come with a curse.Illyria human? Cordy coming back?
1. Lorne's Prologue

Lorne stood in his newly built bar watching the scene unfold before him. A few months ago he wouldn't have imagined even still being in town, never the less about to be ready to opening a new night club. Looking around the room at the faces he had never expected to see again. Angel, Cordelia, and Spike were discussing the current matters at hand. The petite brunette that stood across the room from him was the cause. She was sent by the powers that be to help good champions and give them a chance at happiness. She seemed to bring everyone back together. A immortal angel in living breathing form born to a human mother. Also we later found out the woman was Willow's real biological mother, but that is a story for another day. Sipping his drink as he watched the girl Katarina talking with her new found sister Willow.

Lorne sighed prophecies never go quiet as they are planned, and even the best laid plans go aryie. Angelic as the girl may have seemed she still had a human side, wants and needs. The touch of humanity was suppose to bring her closer to those she helped and guarded. It was to give her humility and understanding. Lorne didn't think they bargain for the rest. Shaking his head and watching fearfully as Buffy made her way across the room. Tears in her eyes the slayer stopped short in front of Kat grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. Shocked for a brief moment Kat just stared. "Buffy?" Willow began to speak but the slayers glare was locked on Kat. "How could you! You promised us a chance at happiness. Everythings a mess. " Buffy snapped holding on to the girls arm tightly. Kat pulled away from Buffy's grasp, "I gave you the chance, the gifts what you do with it after that is your business. Your life to live. Life is messy." She shook her head. Enraged Buffy raised back and slapped Kat hard across the face. The sounds of the women's argument had now filled the room catching everyone's attention.

"Buffy stop!" Willow pulled at the slayers arm now. Both women had began to clinch their fists in anger. Glaring at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Lorne wasn't sure what he was afraid of more at this point the slayer unleashing her strength and fighting skills on the angel or Kat letting loose with her magic. In an instant Spike and jumped in the middle pushing Kat back protectively. He then grabbed Buffy by both arms, "Stop this!" Willow protectively pulled Kat back as the argument now began to spur between the two former lovers.

"She-She lied to me. Promised. Then she took you away from me," Buffy began to go limp for a moment looking into his eyes.

"I never promised that," Kat began but Willow motioned for her to be quiet. Standing there watching them torn. She never meant for this to happen, never want to hurt her friend. The fighting was making her sick to her stomach.

Spike still holding Buffy up, "Love, she didn't take me. You moved on shagging the immortal and all. Didn't need me anymore. What did you expect slayer? Expect me to wait around pining for you? "

"I didn't know you were alive. Why didn't you tell me? Come for me?" Buffy shook her head no longer able to look at him. Everyone else in the place seemed to be making their way over to the scene. Angel wanted to jump in but Cordy held him back shaking her head for him to stay out of it.

"Why? Love you know it was meant to be," his mind racing wondering what would have really happened if he had tried to contact her. Would things have really changed? Would she have given him a chance?

Cordy decided that this had gone on long enough. Walking up to the tearful slayer, "Maybe you should just leave."

Xander came up behind Buffy placing a hand on her shoulder, "Buff we should just go. Andrew and Dawn are waiting for us." He was tempted to pick a fight with Spike himself. As he looked at the women standing before him he couldn't do it. He knew it would only bring Kat and Buffy more pain. He glanced over at Willow, "Will?" Willow shook her head no she wasn't coming and held on to her sister.

Lorne sighed as he began to tell this story to a handful of friends at Caritas, "Curious yet now kids? How did we get here? What was happening with our old friend Spike? What caused us all to be fighting amongst ourselves instead of by each others side? Well stick around kiddies and uncle Lorne gonna tell you how it all began."


	2. Prophecies promises, and dreams

Lorne stood there staring out into the crowd a mic in one hand and a scotch on the rocks in the other. He swirled his drink around in his glass before taking another swig, "Funny isn't life. One minute you think you know everything, have figured out. Suddenly then life throws you a curve ball. Fate destiny what have you steps in." Lorne story begins once again.

Angel had finally had enough. We all had losing so many people along the way. He wanted to take on the circle of the black thorn, and we all fell in behind. I told Angel I had enough and this would be the last of his crusades that I helped out on. I decided to go on down to Mexico for a bit have a few margaritas maybe open a new bar. My assignment was to kill Lindsey. It wasn't the kinda thing I had the stomach for. As soon as it was done I headed out for the airport. I was almost on the plane when it happened. Angel, Illyria, Spike, and Gunn were across town about to take on some of Wolfram and Hart's army.

In a flash we all suddenly found ourselves in back in the Hyperion. It was like nothing had every happened, it was the same as when we left. We were dazed as we took in our new surroundings as noticed the petite brunette standing before us with her arms behind her back. She stood there for a moment smiling at us sheepishly. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike snapped. "What's going on here?" Angel began to question.

She seem not to hear a soul as she focused in on Gunn, "Oh my god your hurt!" The girl rushed over to his side and placed her hands upon him his chest just over his heart . Gunn was looking almost to far gone for anyone to help now. The two of them began to glow a bright bluish hue. The wounds began to heal and slowly disappear and the life seemed to be ebbing back into our friend Gunn once more. It was almost instinct for Angel and Spike to jump and want to stop the girl, but they were awed at the sight.

"Ahem," a voice came from the stairs. Everyone turned to see a old familiar face. "Willow?" Angel "Red," said at once. She smiled and slowly began to walk over to join us. The dark haired girl walked over to stand by Willow side. "Would someone please explain to us what the hell is going on? How did we get here?" Angel folded his arms and watched them. He knew whatever it was now, that they weren't in any obvious danger but he stilled needed a explanation. The girl looked over at Willow and back at them.

"She's my sister Katarina," Willow wrapped a arm around the brunette. "Are you completely stoned red you are a only child," Spike squinted at her. "What are you talking about Spike's right," he tilted his head. Willow smiled motioning for everyone to have a seat. Gunn worn out by his experience plopped down in the chair. Loren sat down on the arm of the sofa and the rest of them remained standing. "She found me a few months ago," Willow motioned for Kat to step forward.

The girl stepped up tucking a few chocolate strands of hair behind her ear, "My name is Katarina Anne Prescott. I am the light." Willow could see that Kat was getting nervous and stepped forward taking control of the conversation, "Centuries ago the powers that be saw all of this, Buffy, you, everything. They knew there would be a imbalance between good and evil, so they had all the good magical beings in creation to donated a little of their power to the creation of a being called the light. A girl to be born with all of these powers and a ancient an angelic soul. She is a living breathing immortal angel born in human form, to learn a sense of humanity." Spike seemed more confused than ever, "And this has to do with you how?" Kat slipped her hands in her pockets and began to speak up again, "My mother Anna knew who I was when I was born, I was marked. " She held up her hair and showed them all a rather large a peculiar birth mark in the shape of a fleur de lys. Letting her hair fall back upon her shoulders, "protecting me ate up all her time. My mother thought it would be safer when Willow was born to hide her, so she had the nurse switch Willow with a dying baby in nicu. The Rosenberg's thought their daughter got better and took her home. They got a healthy child and Will got a normal home." Willow perked up, "explains why I have always kinda been a uber witch."

"And how does all this have to do with us?" Angel asked. "You? You all are the chosen, the powers champions. I couldn't very well let you die or plunge the city into hell. They sent me to watch over and help you. I have gifts for you," Kat began to fidget and looked at the floor. "Chosen?" Loren asked finally speaking up. "The champions who chose to fight the good fight and never seem to give up that endure. Buffy and her crew, Angel and his,"Kat looked up. "And what exactly is it you do?" Angel inquired. Kat seemed to perk up, "I'm a healer. I can try to make sure no one is ever lost again." "Where the bloody hell where you a few months ago when we lost Cordy or Fred?" Spike stepped up."I-I,"Kat shrunk back. "She didn't know it wasn't her fault," Willow became protective ready to step between Kat and Spike. "Never mind him continue sweetie," Loren waved her on. She held up her hand and a ball of flame danced across her fingers. "A fire starter," Illyria looked at her in surprise. Kat nodded, "I can also read people with a touch, see things in my dreams. " "Not to mention she isn't too bad with the magicks. Needs to crack a book once in a while," Willow grinned.

Kat shot Willow a irritated glance. "Again love not understanding how all this has to do with us?"Spike asked. "The powers want you to keep doing what it is you do," Kat looked at the group before her. "Whoa Whoa back the train up right there sweetie, I am through I quit," Loren objected motioning to stop where she was. "It is different this time I am here to help make sure things don't go as wrong anymore. You no matter where you go you can't escape this completely. Good verses evil is a never ending battle. Life can never be normal. I am here to help hold everyone together and the powers did let me offer you gifts," she smiled. "Gifts?" Angel asked cautiously. "Yes for continuing to fight," Kat stepped forward. "She already gave Xander back his eye and brought back Tara," Willow named some examples of what she had done for them. "What are you doing for us?" Loren asked.

Kat stepped over to him to address him first. She pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket, "You always wanted a club, a neutral zone." She handed him the paper, "It's a deed to a old bar down town with some remodeling I think you will like it and it is all yours. I put a protection on it myself." He looked at her in awe as he opened the paper, "This was the old starbreeze." Kat nodded.

She then turned to Gunn squatting down infront of him, "I gave you back your life, you were about to die without me. I see a great future for you and I will do all I can to help you get it." Charles nodded to her still very weak,"thank you. What did you see?" "You doing the good you always wanted, making a difference. You find real love and happiness," Kat smiled and stood up.

Standing up she approached Illyria, "I know all about you. What you did. Taking the girls life but you still resent her body. All for naught with you. What I have for you, you will not see as a gift. In fact you probably see it as a curse at first but one day you will realize what it is I give you. Something I covet myself." She reached up and placed her hands on Illyria's temples and she cried out. The vampires began to vamp out. "ANGEL! SPIKE" Willow yelled. Kat let go and Illyria stepped back stumbling to the ground. Angel grabbed her arm and yanked Kat violently. Illyra looked up with tears in her eyes,"What did you do to me?" "I took some of your power and gave you back more of the humanity that you stole from Fred. You will learn what it is to be one of the beings you look down upon, when you learn humility I will give it back," Kat said as Angel released her."You have no idea what you have done," Illyria looked up with a hand on her temple. " I do, I didn't leave you powerless you'll be fine. You will just experience more emotion and human needs," Kat nodded.

The girl turned to Angel pulling a paper out of her pocket, "I give you back your home the Hyperion. I can help you earn your redemption." She placed the paper in his hand and he looked at her in awe retracting his fangs. "I can give you one more thing, love. I can bring back your love, Cordelia. I only have the ability to bring back one that more that has been gone so long and I can bring her to you. She is your balance," she smiled holding his hand closed around the deed. She knew that Fred was with Wesley on the other side but Cordy still pined watching over Angel. "How? You can really do this?" He looked at her shocked trying to take it all in.

"What about me?"Spike spoke up. Kat turned and looked at him,"Redemption." "And?" he titled his head. "And nothing,"I Kat looked at him surprised. "Oh come on then you mean to tell me this magnificent poof gets redemption, the house, and the girl? Why don't I get a girl?" He glared."I don't know I haven't seen it yet. I mean I haven't seen what else I am supposed to give you or do for you. I am sure I will in time. I might have to help being Cordy back for Angel first," Kat stepped closer looking to his deep blue eyes for understanding. He began to scowl at her, "and why is that love?" "Just the way it works. Help me bring her back and I will eventually get my next dream or instruction how to help you," Kat nodded. Spike glanced at Angel frustrated unable to understand why her visions were for him first. He brightened up if Angel got Cordy then maybe he got Buffy. Kat patted him on the arm. "That isn't how it works either," she grinned. "Pardon me," Spike looked confused. "Cordy wants to be back with Angel. I am just giving her life back so she can. I can't make Buffy want you back," she frowned. "Hey now no reading my mind. A guys thoughts are private and all," he stepped away.

Kat stepped back over towards Willow, "I need to get some sleep. We picked a couple of rooms out on the third floor hope you don't mind. If I see all of you in the morning I will assume that you accepted the offers. You'll stay here put back together Angel investigations. Loren, I need your help to get some of the things I need to bring Cordy back. I used everything I had on Tara, plus that was a mortal death. Cordy circumstances are supernatural. We can discuss it in the morning." She already knew the answer she just wanted them to believe the ball was in their court. Spike was to curious what else could he get. Illyria wanted this humanity out of her. Gunn wanted to see this future she had foreseen. Angel and Loren were offered their dreams.

The dream sequence fades back to Lorne sitting telling his tale.

"The girl headed off to bed, left us with our thoughts on the many things she had, had to offer us. Everything at this moment was as the powers had planned of course we were all there the next morning, ready to start. We all planned on follow the paths the powers had set ready to fight evil the same as we always with the new found angel by our side. This kiddies is where our story starts to take the wrong off ramp. It's where plans are broken and prophecies are re written. Parents face this kinda thing all the time. They raise they children with expectations and then they grow up find their own way," he finished off his drink.

"How did everything begin to change? What went wrong? How did this simple plan get foiled? Sit back kiddies Uncle Loren will tell you everything right after I get a refill," he stepped off the stage and motioned for a waiter to come over


	3. A time for firsts

**Author's note: I am writing this when I have a bit of insomnia so please excuse the typeo's. Please review if you like the story to continue.**

The waiter handed Lorne a new drink and he paused to recollect himself before he carried on remembering those days. He stepped on the stage, "Ah now where was I?" He sipped his drink, "Ah yes our little angel had come to into our live and everything fell into that old familiar rhythm. Angel Investigations was back in business fighting the good fight with two souled champions this time. When I wasn't with them I was searching for the many things Kat needed to bring Cordy back."

Dream sequence begins again, three weeks had gone by.

Kat sleepily walked downstairs to the kitchen in her robe yawning. It was just after 6pm but Kat and Willow had gotten adjust to the later hours."Oh good morning or afternoon sleepy head," Willow smiled standing at the stove making pancakes. Kat stepped over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Heard anything from Lorne?" she asked Willow as she sipped her drink. "No but he said he had a few leads on a new urn," Willow glanced over her shoulder.

At about that time Illyria came walking into the room, "Something is wrong?" Kat sat her drink down and walked around the table, "What do you mean?" "A sharp sensation in my stomach and it made these sounds. It sounded like I had swallowed a small animal," she placed a hand on her stomach. Kat smiled looking at the blue haired demon, "Your hungry." "This is what it is like to hunger? I don't think I like it," she looked at Kat irritated. "Have a seat, " she pulled out a chair for Illyria. She sat down looking at Kat as she placed a plate in front of her. She tilted her head, "What is this?" "Breakfast, eat it you must have seen mortals do that before," Kat picked her drink back up. "I never require substance before," Illyria inspected it. "You do now," Kat picked up a piece of bacon. "Will's pancake is burning," she pointed. "Crap," Willow grabbed her spatula and flipped it. Illyria picked a piece of food up, "Seared animal flesh and plant by products?" "Yes and unborn chickens," Willow retorted and handed the plate to Kat. Illyria picked at it with her fork.

"Good work there kitty Kat, you turned little Sheba there into a cupie doll lot of help that is ," Spike walked in on the scene as he went get a glass of blood. Kat shot him a piercing glance."So do you know where Angel has gotten today? " she said changing the subject. "He went out something about going after a few grappler demons, but I don't usually pay attention to what the bloody poofter is up to. I ain't his keeper," Spike began to mix wheetbix into his blood. Kat slammed her glass down and marched out of the room. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked as he began to drink his blood.

Illyria didn't even bother to look up from examining her food. She had her eggs on the end of her fork twirling them, "Angel won't let her help or do anything. She is the most powerful one of his right now and he shelters her, foolish really. He is scared if something happens to the girl, no one will be able to bring back Cordelia. You creatures are to easily led by your emotions, I fail to see the value of them." "We value them it is what makes us who we are. Feelings are what holds us together or rips us a part," he placed his glass in the sink. "Do you want any pancakes?" Willow asked. "No thanks red. I think I got bigger things on my mind no time," he walked out into the lobby just as Kat came bouncing down the stairs.

He looked at her for a moment; she really was a pretty little thing. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. She had emerald green eyes, porcelain skin, and long chocolate hair. Spike chuckled to himself, as he looked her over in jeans and little black tank. It was ironic he thought that the powers would put a angelic spirit in someone with a body built for sin. "What are you staring at?" Kat looked at him confused. "Tis nothing pet. So nancy boy won't let you go out and play with the other kiddies?" he stepped forward looking at her with a grin on his face. "Huh?" Kat looked at him still confused. He had decided the best way to get under Angel's skin was to take the girl out to slay a few vamps, "You want to go out for a bit, grab your jacket." Kat jumped up and squealed, "Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed her jacket and began to walk with him.

As the pair walked through the city streets he couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of him and talk to her for the first time, "So love tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Kat said looking down at the ground.

"So you're an angel right?" he looked over at her.

"Well yes in spirit. I have a old soul. The powers took my human soul and combined it kinda with the essence of a angel. Suppose to make pure of heart immortal," she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"So you ever smoked? Drank? Cuss?" he tilted his head.

"No" she looked up at him.

'Never been to a bar? A party? Snuck out night?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"No," she laughed.

"Never been with a man?" he smirked.

"What!? What do you mean? Oh Oh ummm no, well I mean I never even been so much as kissed before. It's not that I didn't want to be kissed. I .." Kat's face flushed and she began to ramble embarrassed.

"So what then you grew up in some Donna Reed suburbia with a white picket fence and a dog named Rex," he was smiling amused now.

"No, I don't really remember my father. I think he died before Willow was born, might be why mom decided to hide her. Anyhow she died when I was five. The watcher's council took me in, hid me away from the world so nothing happen to me. They spent all their time training me a bit of fighting magic preparing me for my great destiny. What I wouldn't give you know for just one normal moment, you know? All those little first that everyone takes for granted; first kiss, first date, slumber parties, talking to my mom about my problems," she began to go quiet.

"Sorry love didn't know," the smile faded from his face.

"It's alright. I have a old soul probably did some of that in my past lives, or so I am told" Kat stuck her hands in her pockets trying to make light of the situation.

A scream rang out in the distance. The pair looked at each other and took off running down the street til they came upon a young woman being attacked by several vampires. Spike instantly pulled out a stake and began to take on the two largest vamps. Kat whirled a fireball around her fingers and tossed at one of the vamps dusting him instantly. A fourth vampire caught her off guard and threw her to the ground. She sprung back to her feet and spun around kicking him in the stomach. She quickly stomped a old crate causing it to splinter and get a stake herself. As Spike finished dusting the two vamps he looked over to see Kat finishing off the vampire with slayer like moves. There was more to this girl than he had given her credit for. She had had a hard life and it appeared to have a fire to her that no one had taken time to notice before.

The frightened woman had bolted. "Well at least we know she was ok," Kat walked over to Spike. "Oh, your cheek," she placed her hand on the side of his face and healed a small cut. Spike began to smile, "You know what?"

"What?" she pulled her hand back.

"I think tonight is a time for first," he motioned for her to follow him. They were only two blocks from a demon bar called Hannon's. He couldn't give the girl everything but he could buy her a drink. As they entered the bar several heads began to turn and Kat held on to Spike tight, "they are looking at me funny?"

"That they are," he chuckled.

"Why?" she asked as they began to make their way to over to a pool table.

He lit a cigarette and grabbed them a couple of pool sticks, "Well love some of them probably vamps fancy you a tasty morsel?"

"And the others?" she tilted her head.

"Probably fancy you a tasty morsel in another respect," he smirked.

Kat just batted her eyes confused.

"No worries love," he handed her the pool stick. "I'll be right back," he head over to the bar and bought them a couple of drinks. She stood their patiently watching as he went to the bar a grin upon her face. He wasn't treating her as if she was different or not even in the room as some people did. He was taking the time to show her things, like she mattered and there was something about the way he looked at her. She didn't quite understand it but she felt butterflies in her stomach her heart raced. He walked back over and put a beer in her hand. Kat was smiling as she first took as sip, but quickly began to choke. "This stuff is awful. Why do people drink it?" she looked over at him.

"It's more for the feeling than the taste you get use to it," he sat his beer down and began to set up the table. "Those wankers at the council at least let you play a bit of pool?" he asked as he racked the pool balls. She shook her head no. "Alright, come here a minute love," he motioned for her to come stand in front of him. She hesitated for a moment. "Oh come on now I am not gonna bite you," he chuckled. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Now what?" he wrapped his arms around her and began to help her make a shot showing her how to hold the pool cue. He couldn't help but take in her scent of her soft skin, it had the faint sweet smell of honey suckle. She turned and looked at him her lips inches away from his cheek, "like this?" "Umm yeah well. You need to move your hand a little further down the stick," he repositioned her hand and then helped her to make the shot. As soon as she made the shot he quickly stepped away.

She smiled and bounced slightly, "I did it."

"That you did pet," if the night kept on he was going to need more than one beer to make it through it. He was determined to be a gentleman and not make a move on the girl, but she was beginning to test his will power."You want some wings?"

"Never had any before," she said drinking more of her drink.

"I'll order us some," he put his pool stick down.

She nodded and began to bend over the table examining her next possible shot. He shook his head and walked away.

As hard as it was he kept his cool and his hands to himself throughout the night. Although the girl didn't exactly make it easy, she seemed to be unaware of the vampire's glances down her shirt when she took a shot. She seemed to loosen up after a few drinks. A more human side coming out in her, becoming less reserved stiff. She was dancing and laughing. She knew quite a bit about classic and punk rock to his surprise.

It was just after midnight when Kat took her last shot. She turned around and smiled. "I win?" she grinned leaning back against the table and grinning flirtatiously. "You aren't suppose to take my shot and sink the eight ball yet but sure kitten why not. I think it is time I get you home," he put a arm around her. "But whyss wees having fun," she grinned. "I think we have had enough fun for one night, don't need to catch up on all of it all at once," he chuckled and began to walk her home.

They were half way home when Kat began to speak up again, "Spike?"

"Yeah love?" he stopped and turned looking at her.

"Thank you," she said softly staring into his eyes.

"What for?" he smiled.

"For not treating me like a prophecy or a power. For treating me like a girl a person," she said softly.

He looked her lost in thought for a moment, her words hit home. People tended to look at him as a vampire and a monster. They quite often over looked the man inside. He ran a hand across her cheek, "You are amazing and beautiful woman a man be a fool not to notice." He stared into her dark eyes as the moon light cascaded down upon her face and couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away a small air of guilt ran through him, "right then let's get you home." Even if Kat wasn't a angel she was tipsy and he didn't want her first real kiss to be under the influence.

As they walked through the doors of the Hyperion Angel stood there glaring, "Where have you two been?" Kat was holding on to Spike for support.

"Getting a bit of fresh air," Spike spouted off.

Angel's examined the girl's appearance, "drunk? Damn it Spike, she's an angel leave it to you to get the girl drunk. That better have been all you did!"

"What's matter mate? Don't think I know how to treat a lady. In case you haven't noticed, she is not just a angel. Oh wait big poof like you wouldn't know a thing about taking care of a girl, unless it's cause you are one nancy boy," Spike began to taunt.

"Spike let her go right now!" Angel snapped.

"Sorry can't do that," he held on to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Ugh too loud Angel too loud. **puteulanus shut sursum,**" she uttered trying to make him be quiet. A blue color began to wash over him from his feet up turning his skin blue.

Spike's eyes opened wide, "Angel you're a bloody smurf!"

"Shut up Spike this is all your fault!" Angel began to walk up the steps towards Spike.

Willow, Gunn, and Illyria began to walk into the room from the library and Lorne from the office. "Guess Illyria isn't the only blue one around here after all now," Gunn laughed.

"Subsido," Willow snapped causing Angel to freeze in his tracks. "You guys aren't going to fight while he is holding my sister. Spike what did you do," She began to walk over.

Spike tried to stop laughing, "Sorry red later." He scooped her up and took Kat up stairs to her room. "Are you alright?" he sat her down on the bed. Kat nodded and fell over backwards. Shaking his head he helped to remove her shoes, before covering her with a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you curious? What is it gonna take to bring Cordy back. How will Illyria adjust? What problems Kat and Spike spending time together will cause the group?What will happen when Buffy comes to town?  
**

**As our story continues a gang will have to travel to other deminsions to find a urn of osiris. A demon with a grudge in is waiting in the shadows to make his move unlike those they have seen before. **

**If you are interested review :)  
**


End file.
